


Crossword Night

by AgentEnglish



Series: High School AU [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alexa is stressed, Alternate Universe - High School, Becky is high, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Nikki is worried, and bad titles seem to be my brand here, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEnglish/pseuds/AgentEnglish
Summary: Alexa's night takes an unexpected turn.





	Crossword Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danskwad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danskwad/gifts).

> Y'all have @danskwad 's post to thank for this.  
https://stonecoldbex.tumblr.com/post/186801978259/i-had-a-dream-that-my-url-here-was-stonedbex-and
> 
> Enjoy!

Chill nights like this were Alexa's favorites. Well, second favorites, since she started dating, but still on her top five. Cookies baked by herself, her Disney playlist at medium volume, and a no worries for her brain other than a fresh crosswords book. Her room became a sanctuary of pure _ bliss _, that nothing in the world could disturb

But, since she started dating Becky Lynch, the whole order of her life has changed, and her Saturday nights were not immune to that, apparently. She was just about to complete another page when the voice of Mulan was interrupted by her girlfriend's ringtone.

_ 🎵 Rebel girl, rebel girl _

_ Rebel girl you are the queen of my world 🎵 _

Alexa answered the phone with worry. Becky said she would go to a party that night, and after the blonde declined her invitation, still not over the last party's incident, the Irish girl decided to take their friend Nikki along, trying to cheer up the girl and give her "a new experience". The thought of Nikki Cross in a party for the first time made her concerned, though she trusted Becky to guide her through it, so Alexa was not so surprised to get the call.

What did surprise her, though, was what she first heard in it.

"Bex?"

_ "Alexa, you need to come here, right now." _It was Nikki, talking fast and stuttering, liked she did when she was worried. 

"Nikki? What happened? Where's Becky?"

_ "She's here with me, but you need to pick us up." _

**_ "Is that Lexi ya talking to? Gimme the phone!" _**That was Becky. She sounded different though.

_ "No Becky, you can't talk to her like this" _

"What is going on??"

_ "Look, just come here, okay? I'll call ya an uber and you can drive us in Becky's car." _

"Ok, but-"

** _ "Gimme back my phone, ya Tasmanian devil!" _ **

_ "Becky, stop!! And I'M SCOTTISH-" _

And with that, the call was over. Alexa was left more confused than when the phone rang. She quickly changed from her pajamas and went outside to wait for the car. So much for Crossword Night, she thought.

* * *

Once she got to the party, it took some questioning, but she soon found Nikki and Becky in the backyard of the house. The brunette was seated, hugging her legs while Becky was laid on the grass. She coughed to announce her presence.

"Alexa, thank God you're here!" Nikki said, standing up quickly. The redhead though, didn't seem to notice her yet, keeping an aimless stare at the night sky.

"Nikki, what happened to her?" The blonde asked slowly, trying to give the Scottish girl time to breathe and speak a proper answer. That, however, was interrupted by the tipsy Irish girl, who turned her attention to the worried duo.

"Lexi! You're here?" Her voice was slow, the same way she sounded on the phone. "What are ya doing with Taz? She stole my phone, ya know." Becky pointed at Nikki accusingly, with a weird frown on her face.

Alexa turned back to Nikki, with a questioning look in her face.

"So… Becky was hungry… and someone brought these brownies…" Nikki started shyly, looking at the floor. "But it turned out they were mixed with weed."

Alexa felt like she was about to pass out. Her girlfriend was stoned. Of all ways she could imagine her night being ruined, this was not even on her list. She didn't know what to say, much less what to do. Luckily, she didn't have to, as Nikki continued to speak.

"I tried to keep her from eating more, but she kept trying to look for food and was making a mess. So i brought her here." Nikki explained. "She couldn't stop talking about you, so I called. Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize, you did the right thing. Let's take her to the car." Alexa reassured her, while motioning to help the redhead back to her feet.

"Hey Quinnie, whatcha doing here?" The blonde couldn't help but smile at the nickname, given after her girlfriend found out her love of comics. "Where are we going?"

"To my house, Bex. Gonna have an emergency sleepover." She answered as she helped the Irish onto the backseat of her car.

The ride to Alexa's house was stressful. Nikki wouldn't stop shaking in the passenger seat, and Becky wouldn't stop talking. The blonde could only imagine the effects of the drug in her girlfriend's brain, as she kept breaking the silence with completely random questions.

"Lexi, do ya know Larry-Steve's favorite Disney song?"

"No, Becks, I don't."

"Of course you do. You don't wanna tell me because you want him to keep hating me like Taz over here." Becky frowned as she pointed at Nikki.

"I don't hate ya, Becky." The brunette said.

"Really?" That softened the girl's expression. "Ya know, for a cartoon who stole my phone, you were a pretty fan-_taz-_tic company tonight."

'She's still making puns, so it can't be that bad' Alexa thought to herself.

Becky was falling asleep by the time they got to the bedroom. The shorter duo laid her on Alexa's bed and sighed as she snuggled closer to the Stitch plush toy beside her.

"I'm gonna get us some sleeping bags." Alexa said, leaving Nikki to watch over her girlfriend.

* * *

Alexa was awoken by the sound of steps. Opening her eyes, she found the source to be Becky, sitting beside her with a jar of cookies on her lap.

"Hey." The Irish girl whispered, her voice sounding much firmer now.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Just hungry. Sorry I woke ya."

"It's fine, at least you're better now, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sober." Becky shrugged. "I feel bad about ruining Nikki's first party though." They both shared a fond look at the Scottish girl, still deep in slumber.

"It's not your fault nobody warned you about those brownies. At least you weren't alone."

"Yeah, but still."

There was a minute of silence, where the couple shared the last cookies in the jar.

"Still hungry?" The blonde asked.

"A little, but I don't wanna go back to the kitchen."

"Why?"

"I almost knocked over Larry's water tripping on my way to get these." Becky showed the now empty jar. "Not gonna give him another reason to hate me."

Alexa could only sigh. Saturday nights with Becky were rarely chill, but somehow were still her favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! 
> 
> tumblr: banksploder
> 
> Also, the OUAT AU will be updated soon.


End file.
